heroisbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
David A. Cuthberg
right|100px[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMwt2NxID3I VEJA O VÍDEO: ESQUECIDOS PELA COMISSÃO DA VERDADE] Introdução No final dos anos sessenta grupos de militantes comunistas das linhas chinesa e cubana, partidários da insurreição armada, organizaram-se para se opor pelas armas ao governo e estabelecer no Brasil uma DITADURA COMUNISTA. Minoritários, por não contarem com a adesão popular e sem efetivos para manterem guerrilha armada contra as Forças Armadas ou policiais, passaram a desenvolver ações limitadas como roubo a bancos, roubo de armas, roubo de autos, detonação de artefatos explosivos nas portas de alguns quartéis e outros crimes parecidos. Mais tarde tentaram sequestrar aviões, não conseguindo. Sequestros de diplomatas estrangeiros foram efetivados com sucesso, pela pouca segurança a serviço desses funcionários. A ação armada limitada e de pequeno significado revolucionário desses insurretos, chamados de subversivos ou terroristas pelo governo, realizada em agências bancárias, na via pública contra cidadãos ou na porta de quarteis, acabava ferindo ou matando populares, que passaram a ser as vítimas diretas desses crimes, por deterem a posse da “res furtiva” ou por serem meros transeuntes no local. Sem o apoio popular que engrossasse o número de militantes da “guerrilha” ou a auxiliasse materialmente e a severa repressão exercida pelos militares acabaram por esvazia-la até a completa extinção, na primeira metade dos anos setenta. As consequências das suas ações, entretanto, materializaram-se nas centenas de vítimas inocentes mortas ou gravemente feridas em todo o Brasil. David A. Cuthberg Marinheiro inglês – Rio de Janeiro - 05/02/72 A respeito desse assassinato, sob o título “REPULSA” o jornal “O Globo”, do Rio de Janeiro, publicou: “Tinha dezenove anos o marinheiro inglês David A. Cuthberg que, na madrugada de sábado, tomou um táxi com um companheiro para conhecer o Rio, nos seus aspectos mais alegres. Ele aqui chegara como amigo, a bordo da flotilha que nos visita para comemorar os 150 anos de Independência do Brasil. Uma rajada de metralhadora tirou-lhe a vida, no táxi que se encontrava. Não teve tempo para perceber o que ocorria e, se percebesse, com certeza não poderia compreender. Um terrorista, de dentro de outro carro, apontara friamente a metralhadora antes de desenhar nas suas costas o fatal risco de balas, para, logo em seguida, completar a infâmia, despejando sobre o corpo, ainda palpitante, panfletos em que se mencionava a palavra liberdade. Com esse crime repulsivo, o terror quis apenas alcançar repercussão fora de nossas fronteiras para suas atividades, procurando dar-lhe significação de atentado político contra jovem inocente, em troca da publicação da notícia num jornal inglês. O terrorismo cumpre, no Brasil, com crimes como esse, o destino inevitável dos movimentos a que faltam motivação real e consentimento de qualquer parcela da opinião pública: "o de não ultrapassar os limites do simples banditismo, com que se exprime o alto grau de degeneração dessas reduzidas maltas de assassinos gratuitos”. A ação criminosa, tachada como “justiçamento”, foi praticada pelos seguintes terroristas, integrantes de uma frente formada por três organizações comunistas: Flávio Augusto Neves Leão Salles(“Rogério”, “Bibico”) – ALN, que fez os disparos com a metralhadora. Antônio Carlos Nogueira Cabral(“Chico”, “Alfredo”) – ALN. Aurora Maria Nascimento Furtado(“Márcia”, “Rita”) – ALN Adair Gonçalves Reis(“Elber”, “Leônidas”, “Sorriso”) – ALN Lígia Maria Salgado da Nóbrega(“Ana”, “Célia”, “Cecília”) – VAR PALMARES, que jogou dentro do táxi os panfletos que falavam em vingança contra os “Imperialistas Ingleses”. Hélio Silva(“Anastácio”, “Nadinho”) – VAR-PALMARES Carlos Alberto Salles(“Soldado”) – VAR-PALMARES. Getúlio de Oliveira Cabral(“Gogó”, “Soares”, “Gustavo”) – PCBR. In English (Babel Fish) 05/02/72 - David Cuthberg - English sailor - Rio de Janeiro Regarding this murder, under the heading “HE REPULSES” the periodical “the Globe”, of Rio de Janeiro, published: “The Cuthberg had nineteen years the English sailor David that, in the Saturday dawn, took a taxi with an friend to know the Rio, in its gladder aspects. It arrives here as friend, on board the flotilla that in the visit to commemorate the 150 years of Independence of Brazil. A machine gun gust took off it to it life, in the taxi that if found. It did not have time to perceive what occurred, if perceived, with certainty could not understand. A terrorist, of inside of another car, points cold the machine gun before drawing in its coasts the fatal risk of bullets, with respect to, immediately afterwards, completing the infamy, pouring on the body, still palpitante, pamphlets where if she mentioned the word freedom. With this repulsive crime, the terror only wanted to reach repercussion is of our borders for its activities, looking for to give signification to it of attempted against politician against young innocent, in exchange for the publication of the notice in an English periodical. The terrorism fulfills, in Brazil, with crimes as this, the inevitable destination of the movements the one that lack to real motivation and assent of any parcel of the public opinion: " not to exceed the limits of simple banditry, with that if it states the high degree of degeneration of this reduced maltas of gratuitous assassins”.